beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Salvatore
This character is owned by Linneah and can be found at Tumblr under the url roxisms. Roxanne "Roxie" Salvatore is one of the female leads on the TV show The Vampire Diaries. She a 164-year old vampire and the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She was born in Mystic Falls where she grew up with her brothers, her father Giuseppe and her mother Lillian until her death in 1958. She was turned into a vampire in 1868. After her transition into a vampire she helped controlling her blood lust by a witch until she died in 1871 and fled to New York when she spent the next thirty years. In 1912 she returned to Mystic Falls for the funeral of her late nephew Zachariah and sees her brothers for the first time since they parted in 1864, however the reunion ends badly and Roxie runs off to Europe, moving from country to country and taking up different names each time. It wasn't until 2009 that Roxanne returned to Mystic Falls after being chased away from her camp outside Cleveland by werewolves and to her surprise, both her brothers had returned a while before her. This stirs up even more trouble when Roxanne sees Elena, the descendant and doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce, the girl Roxanne remembers as the one who destroyed her brothers' relationship. She soon learns that Elena is nothing like Katherine and decides to give Mystic Falls another chance. Roxie stays for quite a while before leaving again in Season 4 when she believes her brothers and everyone else are getting too deep into the mystery of the cure and she wants no part of it, neither does she want to know how it might end. She leaves for Europe and thinks a lot of times about going back but is scared what she might find has happened in Mystic Falls. Eventually, she decides to go back and finds her friends in a completely new mess. She was best friends with Annabelle Zhu before her death. She eventually became friends with Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood but is also close with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. She is a member of the Salvatore Family. EARLY LIFE Human life and Transition Roxanne was born on December 3d in 1849 as the first and only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. She is the youngest child and the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Sometime during her childhood, her mother Lillian became very ill with tuberculosis. Since Roxie was so young at that time she barely remembers her mother and doesn't recall her eventual death very well. However, her brothers have told her how she clung on to her mother and refused to leave the hospital for the first weeks of her absence at home. After Lillian's death Roxie grew closer to her brothers despite the age difference between all the three of them. Guiseppe still favored Stefan though, while he had a tense relationship with Damon and was rather indifferent towards Roxie which raised a rebellion in the girl in her early teens. She caused scenes during family dinners and snuck outside after dark. Damon often covered up for her during many of the times when she did something stupid so she wouldn't get punished for it but both of the dark haired children often had bruises. Despite disliking it back then, she came to appreciate what Damon did for her later on. Other than her teenage rebellion Roxie is shown to be an imaginative, kind and playful child but keeps a lot to herself. She looks up to her brothers and follows them around a lot. That was until Katherine Pierce entered the picture and turned the sibling trio's relationship up side down. The girl was kind but Roxie grew more and more suspicious of her and why she wanted both of her brothers. She's seen hanging around Annabelle, oblivious to the supernatural creature she is. One night when Roxie was fifteen the people in Mystic Falls were hunting vampires and Stefan and Damon’s lover Katherine was caught after Stefan had 'accidentally' revealed her true identity to their father. The oldest brother wanted to save their lover but while Stefan chose to help, Roxanne refused, scared of her brothers obsession with the girl. She ran off into the woods, hiding. A while later she heard gunfire and her instincts brought her back to the road where she found her brothers dead and saw her father run off with his shotgun back towards the Salvatore Estate. After that she didn't want to go home, so she ran crying back into the woods, believing her brothers were both dead. Roxie almost starved alone in the woods and she knew it was dangerous out there. On her third day she passed out among the leaves but later woke up in a cottage. At first she was scared but when she realized she had been taken care of by an old lady, she got a little more comfortable and explained to the stranger, called Lady Marcia Smith, what had happened. Lady, as Roxie was going to call her, offered her to stay as long as she wanted if she managed to help around the cottage. In March a little more than three years later Roxie was out picking mushrooms in the woods. She found a lot of them, but what she didn't know was that some of them she picked were death caps and on her way back she was hungry and ate a few. She quickly fell ill and a only a few days later she wasn't well at all. Lady Marcia did everything she could, but Roxie was dying. A couple of days after Roxie had eaten the poisonous mushrooms, a knock on the door was heard and Roxie thought she was hallucinating when she saw her brother Stefan walk through the door towards the bed she was laying on, dehydrated and her body aching. Apparently the woman she was staying with was an old, however not very powerful, witch and she had been in contact with her brother since she began taking care of her, but they didn't want Roxie to know about what they were so they let her believe they were dead to let her have a good, human life. Until now. To save Roxie there was only one thing Stefan could do; feed her with his blood and hope she would heal. So that was what he did, but Roxie kept getting worse so to stop her pain of dying slowly, he snapped her neck. Roxie wasn’t aware of her transition into a vampire because she was practically unconscious when Stefan made her drink his blood. She died and woke up very hungry and went out to look for something to eat. Instead she lashed out and killed four innocent humans before Stefan caught her. After that she stayed with Lady Marcia until she got old and died in 1871, five years after Roxie had turned. She didn't kill anyone during that time, only fed and compelled and Lady Marcia helped her control herself. 1871-1912 After the witch's death Roxie went on her own for over a few decades, spending most of her time in New York where she went by a new name every decade and went to different schools where she learnt a lot and made friends before disappearing again so that no one would notice she didn't age. She became a master of disguise and alternative identities. She didn't go back to Mystic Falls until in 1912 to attend the funeral of their late nephew Zach where she met Damon and Stefan for the first time in what seemed like forever but the reunion of the siblings ended badly when Damon made Stefan drink blood from a girl that he accidentally ended up killing. Roxie ran off to Europe, motels or camped in the forests for a while and then she again began to compel herself great hotel-rooms and luxury for her own good. She explored the world and went to many places, unfortunately alone. One day a werewolf pack crashed her camp in a forest outside Cleveland that she had set up after months of living at a fantastic hotel in Greece. She ran away, and without even realizing where she was heading, the little vampire ended up in the 21st Century’s Mystic Falls, more specifically 2009, only a few months later than her brothers. In 1912 she returned to Mystic Falls for the funeral of her late nephew Zachariah and sees her brothers for the first time since they parted in 1864. She joins her brothers for a drink and goes with them to a boxing match and everything seems to be going fine when the siblings' reunion suddenly reaches a turning point. Damon persuades a very resistant Stefan to have a drink of human blood with him again, selecting Marianna Lockwood and luring her away from the crowd with the trio, Roxie desperately telling Damon to stop. Stefan gives in and feeds but quickly loses control of himself and accidentally rips her head off, leaving Roxie speechless. Stefan becomes angry with Damon for forcing him to drink human blood and runs off into the woods. Damon and Roxanne watches him go, and then have an argument about their brother's well-being. Enraged, Roxie runs off to Europe, moving from country to country and taking up different names each time just like before. The Vampire Diaries Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Personality Physical Appearance Name Roxanne is a female given name, mostly used in France, pronounced rahk-SAN and is a version of the names Roxane and Roxana. They are all the Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane) ''and the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name ''روشنک (Roshanak) which means "bright" or "dawn". Roxie (RAHK-see) is the short form. Her last name, Salvatore is italian and means "savior". '' '''Roxanne Salvatore' translates to "light savior" which is rather ironic considering she's a vampire. Trivia